


Me Dani. You Cito.

by wifebeast__s



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, PWP, SoSu Dani, but not really, it makes sense at the end, just needs some lovin', kind of dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifebeast__s/pseuds/wifebeast__s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani needs a man. Specifically a muscular man with very few inhibitions and an eclectic family. </p><p>Cito. She needs Cito. Sexually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Dani. You Cito.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luciafera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciafera/gifts).



> I mentioned I might do it. Then it was requested. So here we are. I couldn't exclude Gage because...reasons. And I had this idea to kind of tie it into my Natural Born Raiders. Anyway. Here it is. Enjoy.

She couldn't help but stare. For fuck's sake, the man was wearing nothing but a loincloth, and he was just muscle and tanned skin and...what the hell was around his eyes? What was that? Was it grease? It didn't matter. It made him look dangerous.

As long as he didn't _speak_ , he seemed really dangerous. 

But he did speak. In that Tarzan, broken English kind of way, he did. Talkin' about family and strange wrinkly men – ugh – and shiny things. Dani nodded politely when he did speak, but that was really just a way to better look at him from all the angles.

She really wanted to grab his ass. Just give it a squeeze. See how it felt. Muscular. It would be muscular, firm. Maybe oil him down a little. 

“Maybe he under big snake?”

Dani blinked. What? 

“Uh, yeah, right. Giant snake.”

Cito chuckled, “New friend funny. How not see giant metal snake?”

She was looking at his crotch. She looked back up at him. What the hell was he talking about? She had kind of zoned out.

“It big...what word? Ride!”

She grinned. 

“Ride like big snake.”

She snorted, covering her mouth to keep her laughter in. She heard Gage behind her groan and mutter something along the lines of _oh, for fuck's sake._

“Cito see from everywhere. Very big. Very snakey.”

Tears were threatening to spill onto her cheeks, and she was practically squealing to keep from laughing out loud. 

“Should I leave you two alone, boss?” Gage offered, sounding a little amused at least.

“I'm fine,” she gasped, “I'm fine!”

He grunted, somewhere between amused and definitely _not_ amused. With a shake of his head, he motioned for the door, “So we gonna finish this thing, or what?”

“Yes,” she tried to sober herself, “Let's go. Cito, we'll be back. After we investigate,” her voice squeaked, as she fought more laughter, “the big snake.”

Before she could lose it again, she turned and left the building, a sighing Gage following behind her.

* * *

Dani had a way of making people – especially men – do what she wanted. Gage attributed it to her wiles, but she would always argue that she was just so damn smart that people couldn't help but agree. Maybe that was part of it, he conceded. But the other part of it was definitely the way her ass looked in her “borrowed” BOS officer uniform. 

He wasn't surprised that Cito agreed to stay and play nice with the Pack. He was a little surprised that Mason agreed to _let_ Cito stay and play nice with the Pack. Then again, the boss had gone in with her charm turned up to 11, and Mason had practically been a drooling puddle of acquiescence, once she was done with him. _Because she's just so damn smart _, he could hear her say.__

__Whatever it was, she had gotten her way, and about a month after they had cleared the Safari of its mutated aggressors, she decided to go check in on them._ _

__“Just making the rounds, Gage,” she drawled when he suggested that her time might be better spent meeting with the gang leaders and planning to move into the Commonwealth._ _

__“Boss, the park is fine.”_ _

__“I think I should be visible to the lower echelons, less they think I have turned my back on them.”_ _

__She had a point._ _

__“Why don't you meet with the leaders – they trust you already – and you can get a read on how they're feeling about things here. I can then adjust any plans I have for the Commonwealth accordingly.”_ _

__She was smart. She was also giving her orders while stripped down to ripped jeans and a tank top, grease-covered, sweaty, and working on her power armor. So he couldn't help but think again that she really had a point._ _

__“Alright, boss. How long you gonna be?”_ _

__She smiled to herself, “Oh, I don't know. An hour or so, probably.”_ _

__He arched an eyebrow – what the hell was she planning to do? Run through quickly, shouting at them?_ _

__She stood, wiped her hands on the jeans, “Gage, you're gonna do great.”_ _

__He wasn't worried about that._ _

__She gave him a solid pat on the shoulder, pocketing a switch blade, and made her way to the elevator, giving him a two finger salute, “Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”_ _

__He watched her descend, blinking. What the hell just happened, anyway?_ _

__* * *_ _

__“Hey, Cito,” she murmured, stepping into the primate sanctuary._ _

__Cito turned and blinked at Dani before smiling, “Overboss.”_ _

__She blinked back – he sounded different these days, not to mention he used her title, “You can call me Dani, Cito. After all, we're friends, right?”_ _

__“Yes. Friends.”_ _

__She offered a serene smile, “That's right. Mind if I come in?”_ _

__He waved her over and gestured to a couple of chairs that had been set up. When he spoke, it was slow and deliberate, “Would you...take a seat?”_ _

__Dani couldn't help but look a little surprised, “Cito, you're speaking differently.”_ _

__Again, he took his time, thinking through what he was saying, “Yes. I...am learning. From the Pack. They teach me about human family.”_ _

__She swept her eyes up and down him; he was wearing the loin cloth. She tilted her head, “They teach you anything else, Cito?”_ _

__“Yes. My new friends teach me many things.”_ _

__She stepped close to him, “I bet there are some things I could teach you.”_ _

__He looked down at her, blinked slowly, “Yes.”_ _

__Dani reached out. He watched her hand but made no move to stop her. Her fingers pressed against his chest. His skin was warm, the muscles beneath as firm as she imagined. She hummed her approval. His eyes stayed on her hand._ _

__He still didn't move, but his eyes came back up to hers._ _

__She smiled._ _

__Maybe he didn't speak English well or understand the subtleties of social interactions, but he seemed to understand her smile because he closed the distance between them even further._ _

__Dani placed her second hand on his chest and slid both of them up, onto his shoulders. She waited for a moment. His hands seemed paralyzed at his sides, so she helped him, reaching down to grab one of them and placing it on her hip. His fingers flexed over the curve, and she smiled again._ _

__“What-”_ _

__Before he could ask his questions, she lifted onto her toes and planted a questing kiss on his lips. He responded after a moment, clumsily at first, but there wasn't much to it, and he caught on quick. As he had said before, Cito smart._ _

__The fingers on her hip tightened, and she felt the pressure of his other hand fall on the other. She smiled against his lips and looped her arm around his neck, pressing against him. It had been too long. There had been plenty of interest, some offers even, but there was never time. Until now. Until right now._ _

__Gage didn't seem receptive to her advances, so she needed to make other plans. This was it._ _

__Strong arms pulled her tighter against him, and she opened her mouth against his, took his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it gently. There was a grunt from Cito, and she realized what was pressing into her hip._ _

__“Cito,” she murmured, pulling away and ghosting her lips over his ears, “do you like that?”_ _

__He blinked, confused that she stopped, “Yes. Cito... _I_ like that.”_ _

__“Oh, good,” Dani breathed, “Then you'll love this.”_ _

__She kissed him again, sliding her hand down the plane of his abs to run along the edge of his loin cloth. He inhaled sharply when she reached under and stroked his hardened cock. It was large, warm in her hand, and she groaned._ _

__Cito's tongue pressed into her mouth, his grip tightened, and he stumbled backward. Dani released her grip to avoid hurting him and helped guide him toward the mat where he slept. She pulled away, and he frowned, pawing at her._ _

__“Trust me,” she leveled her gaze on him, staying him with her hands on his biceps before reaching down and around to work the cloth off of him._ _

__He watched her, curiosity on his features._ _

__She knelt before him, sweeping her gaze over his body and shaking her head, “Cito, you are quite a specimen,” she breathed, wrapping her hand around him and pumping slowly._ _

__His eyes closed, his mouth dropping open, and she smiled, slow and confident. Turning back to her work, she pulled his foreskin back, flicking her tongue over the tip of the exposed head._ _

__Cito whimpered._ _

__She ran her tongue down the length of him, and he swallowed hard. She wrapped her lips around him, then, still pumping gently, then grazing her teeth along him. Another whimper, almost a groan. She slid her tongue along the bottom, opening her mouth wide to take more of him into her mouth._ _

__Dani pressed her palm against his thighs and started to suck in earnest, stopping occasionally to pull back his foreskin and swirl her tongue around the head again. Above her, Cito was panting, his hands clenched by his side. She pulled away, trailing one hand between his thighs to stroke his balls, cooing at him, “You like that, too, huh?”_ _

__He choked on his breath and simply nodded._ _

__She tilted her head, looking up at him. When she didn't continue right away, he looked down at her, head tilted to the side. She pulled her shirt over her head. He blinked. She stood, unbuttoned her jeans, biting her bottom lip._ _

__“Cito...uh...I see new friends...taking off their clothes.”_ _

__She nodded, finished pulling her pants off, tossing them to the side, “Lie down, Cito.”_ _

__Cito twisted his hands together for a moment before complying, settling onto his sleeping mat. He leaned back on his elbows to watch her as she knelt down, crawling over him._ _

__She took one of his hands in hers and pried his index and middle fingers apart from the others, running her tongue over them before tucking them into her mouth and sliding along them, her eyes boring into his. When she felt they were wet enough, she dragged them out of her mouth and moved them south, pressing them against her clit, “Press down,” she instructed._ _

__Cito did as she asked._ _

__“Now move your fingers like this,” she held her own fingers up and drew a small circle in the air, “but make sure to keep pressing down.”_ _

__He did that, too, and watched in wonder as she dropped her head back and moved against him. He didn't protest when she grabbed his wrist and moved his hand again, pressing his fingers somewhere wet and warm. His eyes widened, and she simply grinned at him._ _

__“What is...”_ _

__She moved again, sliding up and down his fingers, fingers digging into his chest, “That, Cito, is what almost every man wants – not all, but most.”_ _

__“I want it,” he moaned, almost pleading._ _

__She smiled, “Mmmm. That's good to hear.”_ _

__She lifted her hips until his fingers were exposed once again the air. He pulled his hand back up and paused before flicking his tongue out to wipe the moisture from his hand. He considered for a moment before sucking the fingers into his mouth, licking them clean, staring at Dani._ _

__“Holy shit, Cito.”_ _

__He opened his eyes and looked at her, “Huh?”_ _

__She grabbed the base of his cock, positioned herself above him and without preamble dropped down, sheathing him inside her. Below her, Cito let out a strangled sound, and she gasped, “Ohhh, fuck yes.”_ _

__Maybe it was memory, or maybe it was instinct, but Cito's hands were on her hips, then. She rolled against him once, twice. He bucked into her. When his fingers tightened on her, she started to ride him in earnest, bouncing up and down, setting a rhythm and an angle that hit her...just...right...ah, there!_ _

__She felt the tension start in her lower abdomen, spread down, felt the muscles of her pussy contract, and then release. She shook a little from the intensity. She remembered the last time she came with a cock inside her, but she shoved that out of her mind. This wasn't about love. This was about a carnal need. Who better to serve that need?_ _

__Cito grunted and began to move beneath her. With sudden wild abandon and great strength, he started to piston his hips up into her, his pace almost punishing. She gasped, fingers digging into his shoulders to hold on. One hand remained on her hip, but the other reached around, grabbing her ass and using it as leverage to pull her up and hold her in place while he continued._ _

__He was big; he was strong. He hit a spot inside her, repeatedly, that had her biting down on a closed fist until she felt another rush, followed by a spreading wetness between her thighs. That seemed to do him in because he came with a roar, sitting up, allowing her to momentarily stare in wonder at his abs – the sheer strength to sit up like that, mid thrust._ _

__He fell back without a sound, panting hard, his hands falling to his sides._ _

__Awash in the afterglow, Dani draped herself over his chest, rising and falling with his breaths. She felt his fingers brush over her hair before he shifted beneath her. She stretched languidly before standing and grimacing at the fluid dripping down her leg, “Well, shit.”_ _

__She cleaned up, feeling Cito's eyes on her, as she moved. When she was dressed again, she turned, “Damn. You're good at that.”_ _

__The man smiled, one arm stretched behind his head, “Haven't had a complaint yet.”_ _

__“Remind me to thank the person that taught you.”_ _

__He leveled his gaze on her, flashed a smile, “Some things just come natural, boss.”_ _

__She barked a laugh and shook her head, lighting a cigarette, “I told you it's Dani. I'll see y'around, Cito.”_ _

__“Anytime, Dani.”_ _

__She gave him a wave before disappearing behind the closing door. Cito sighed, wiped his face with his hand, and shook his head._ _


End file.
